Fresh Start
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Randy was walking out the front door not happy with how things inside just went. Tessa had just thrown divorce papers at him and told him it was over. His whole life shattered will he find a fresh start? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC


Randy was walking out the front door not happy with how things inside just went. Tessa had just thrown divorce papers at him and told him it was over. His whole life shattered will he find a fresh start? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC

Fresh Start

Randy was walking out the front door not happy with how things inside just went. Tessa had just thrown divorce papers at him and told him it was over. His whole life was now shattered, the love he had for his wife was deep, he didn't think that she would toss him out like she had.

Randy and Tessa had been married for close to five years when she filed for divorce. Randy had no clue it was even coming. Randy met Tessa one day while he was out on the road she was from a small town in Kansas and they talked for hours at night, which led to them dating and finally after two years they were engaged and almost nine months later they were married.

Randy slid in to his Range Rover and started it and just sat there still in the driveway of his house that he and Tessa bought nearly 2 years ago. It was their dream house together. Randy finally fastened his seat belt and backed out of the drive and headed towards his parents house. After a 15 minute drive he was pulling into their drive and parked the truck and sighed he was lost. What was he going to do? Bob saw Randy's truck in the drive and just watched as his eldest son just sat there he could tell that Randy had barely gotten sleep or if he slept at all. Bob was about to walk out and help Randy with his bags but his phone rang instead keeping him in the house. Randy just sat there for a few more minutes and looked at his wedding ring that was on his left hand. He slipped it off and placed it in the ashtray in the truck and slid the little drawer shut and got out, he opened the back and grabbed his pillows and his overnight bag. Tessa told him that tomorrow he could come and get all of his things that she was staying at a friends house tomorrow that he only had the next two days and he had called his best friend and John said that he would fly out and help.

Randy made his way up to the front door which was standing wide open and he could smell his mom's cooking which made him feel right back at home. Then again he never thought he would be back at his parents house while his wife stayed at theirs in the comfort of their house they furnished everything. "MOM"

"No need to yell Randal I am right here." Elaine stated as she hugged her eldest. "Welcome home."

"Thanks mom. I promise I wont be here for long." Randy said quietly "My room right?"

"Yes you and John are sharing the room is that okay?" Elaine asked "What time does his flight get in?"

"Yes mom it's okay. Um..." Randy paused and looked at his watch "I need to go and pick him up. I will be back soon." and turned around and left and climbed back into his truck and took off to the airport to pick up his best friend. The ride to the airport was nice and quiet as Randy never turned the music up he just drove in near silence. After picking up John they drove towards his parents again.

"Okay talk to me man what the hell happened?" John asked

"Well I come home to being locked out, she filed for divorce stating our marriage was broken. I have the next two days to get my things out of the house. Thanks for coming to help." Randy said "Oh mom has us sharing my old room with two beds in it."

"That is your mom for ya." John said

The two talked about work, Randy was taking a leave of absence and he was still kinda shocked that Vince allowed it then again his personal life was a pure mess. Something the fans didn't need to know let alone anyone else outside his family and his best friends which were John Cena and Ted DiBiase Jr. It wasn't long after picking up John they were now pulling into the driveway of his parents home once again and he smile over at John. As they climbed out John grabbed his bags and soon the two were walking into the house and Elaine was embracing John and Randy once again.

That night during supper they talked a bit about getting storage unit when Bob said that wouldn't happen that they had room in the basement and they would store things until Randy had his own place. That night as the two headed upstairs Randy's lawyer called and told him that he would meet him over at the house in the morning that Tessa had signed the divorce papers and wanted it done quickly and painlessly.

The next day came quick for Randy then again he barely slept once again. John wasn't much help either as he was constantly texting with his wife and talking to her. Sure he missed her and she was upset for Randy. After rolling out of bed and pulling on some breakaways he slipped a shirt on and padded quietly downstairs missing the steps that squeaked loudly as it was close to 6am and he couldn't sleep anymore and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm surprised to see you up and moving son." Bob said as he looked up from his spot at the kitchen table where he was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee himself. Randy fixed his coffee to his taste and smiled weakly at his dad. "How long as it been since you slept more than 8 hours?"

Randy sat down across from his dad and just sighed and took the real state section out of the paper and just stared at it as he took a long drink of coffee. "I don't really know dad. How did five years of marriage come to this?"

"That son I don't know. From the outside and inside things looked good." Bob stated as he took a drink of his coffee. "Did something happen?"

"Apparently dad." Randy snapped

"No need to snap at me son. I am worried about you." Bob stated as he looked at his son and went back to his morning paper. "Now what?"

"She has signed the papers wants her rings, her car that we just bought and her make up line that is it. I get everything else. Oh she also wants the house we bought." Randy said "I'm sorry dad just I'm under a lot of stress and this doesn't help. Thankfully Vince wrote me out for the next six weeks with injury."

"What about the prenup?" Bob asked silently thanking god that they signed one.

"Well we have no kids, five years of marriage and the only money she is getting is close to $200,000 and the house." Randy said "I get all of my contracts, merch and well all my things I have started collecting. Also she gets her own bank account and I get the rest. I am thanking god I listened to you and mom growing up and saved my ass off." before taking another drink of coffee. Bob couldn't help but smile at his son and was happy about that. Randy had saved out of every paycheck he ever had. Randy finished his coffee and rinsed out his coffee mug and placed it by the sink and headed back up stairs to get cleaned up and once he walked into the room John was waking up and asked Randy if he wanted to go on a run. Randy shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement.

It was nearly 2 hours later that the boys were walking back into the house and got quickly cleaned up and soon were in Randy's truck headed over to his house. After walking in and talking it over nicely with Tessa she said that she would allow him the next three weeks to clean his stuff out of the house and if he wanted he could stay there if he wanted too. After signing the papers he was nice enough to have the money wired straight into Tessa's bank account and she left the house as she was going on a small vacation for the next few weeks with her parents and family in the south of France. Randy sighed after Tessa left and sat down at his desk and just laid his head back on the back of the chair.

"Randy I will see you later. I have called a friend of mine who can help you find a house she is headed here is that okay?" Steve asked as he put things away in his briefcase.

"Yes that is fine. I do need a place that is move in ready and soon." Randy said "Thanks again for everything."

"You are most welcome her name is Raleigh Conners.I 'm headed straight for the courthouse and I will have a courier bring the final papers this weekend." Steve said and Randy walked him out. John walked back in the house and smiled at Randy.

"No John no party I know what is going through your mind." Randy said

"You know me way too well man. Olivia just called she is headed this way and will rent a car and meet us here." John said "It would be fitting to left the place trashed for when she comes home."

Randy shook his head at John and walked into the basement for boxes as they never got rid of them and grabbed them all and yelled up at John to help bring up boxes they started downstairs with Randy's gaming system, his games, and movies and soon moved on to his wrestling things once those two rooms were done. Randy was working on his office while John had left to go and check into the hotel with Olivia and get her settled and spend some time with her.

Randy was pretty distracted when the doorbell rang. After looking at the time he saw it was almost noon and walked to the front door and opened it and smiled as he looked at the person on the other side. Raleigh Conners was in jeans and a nice shirt and had her hair pulled back from her face and smiled when the door opened.

"Hi I am Raleigh Conners. Steven is a good friend of mine." she said and held her hand out for Randy to shake. Randy shook this feeling out of his mind that he was attracted to her and shook her hand and he felt the jolt of electricity and smiled at her.

"Hi I am Randal Orton please come in. Steve said you were coming by." Randy said and then moved out of the way and allowed Raleigh to come into the house.

"Nice to meet you. I love this house is so open and beautiful." Raleigh stated as she looked around the main floor.

"I love it too. But I don't get to love it anymore." Randy quietly said.

"How about we talk about what you want in your home Randal." Raleigh said

Randy smiles at Raleigh and thought her beautiful she was so well put together.

"Please call me Randy. Randal is what I normally get called when I am in trouble." Raleigh couldn't help but laugh and smiled at Randy even more, she was lost in his bright blue eyes and his smile and deep voice. Randy leads her into the office that held his desk "Sorry it's a mess in here I am in the process of packing my things up." as he moves the computer to the floor and sat down behind his desk while Raleigh took the chair on the other side.

"So Randy what do you want in a home?" Raleigh asked.

"I want at least 6 bedrooms, 5 or 6 bathrooms. Huge master suite and bathroom with whirlpool tub separate shower and huge walk in closet. Office on main floor, huge kitchen as I love to cook when I am home. Um separate pool house so I can put my gym in there and a finished basement with a bedroom down there its own bathroom and wet bar. The basement needs to be finished." Randy said and smiled at Raleigh as she wrote everything down.

Raleigh smiled she only knew of one house that met what he was looking for and made a note of it. "Do you want to either buy move in ready or build?"

"Either, but if I build I have to have a place to stay. I don't want to put my parents out anymore than I already am." Randy said

"I only know of one house that fits what you want and it's not for sale." Raleigh said with a smile. "We can find you land that you can build on."

"Not for sale damn." Randy said with a smile "You know this how?"

"Because it's my house and I am not selling." Raleigh said and smiled at Randy.

Randy stood up and sat down in front of Raleigh and smirked at her. Raleigh looked up and smiled at Randy and sat back in her chair. Randy couldn't help but think she was beautiful as he looked at her. Raleigh's hair was long past her shoulders dark chocolate having weaved in carmel and red her hair was just nicely done. Randy noticed her sparkling blue eyes and let his eyes roam down her body he thought she filled out nicely he wanted to see what was under neath her shirt and jeans. Randy couldn't take it anymore and helped Raleigh stand up and kissed her. Raleigh was taken back but kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Randy couldn't help it and laid Raleigh down on his desk and laid down on top of her and kissed her again. Both breathless. "I need you Raleigh."

"I need you too Randy take me right here." Raleigh said as Randy stripped his shirt off as Raleigh took hers off and soon they were making love to each other on the desk both screaming out each others names as they climaxed. Both laying there breathless still kissing and Randy's hands were starting to roam.

"God you are beautiful." Randy murmured and kissed Raleigh again. Once the kiss broke Raleigh smiled up at Randy and kissed his cheek.

"You are very handsome. And I love how you feel." Raleigh said quietly

"I love how you feel around me and in my arms baby." Randy said before kissing her deeply again. "Wrap your legs around my waist, I know this desk isn't comfy to have sex on."

Raleigh did as she was told and Randy picked them up and walked upstairs to the master bedroom and laid them down on the bed and started to make love again to Raleigh. After they were done Randy pulled out an pulled Raleigh to his chest.

"Randy that was amazing." Raleigh said quietly as she got comfy up against his chest.

Silently thanking God she had made love to her dream man.

"Yes it was Raleigh." Randy said as he rolled Raleigh to her back and propped up on an elbow and looked down at her. Covering them both up more. "I feel this connection with you it's strong and I want to see where this goes."

Raleigh had tears in her eyes hearing what Randy was saying. "I had the same connection or we wouldn't be naked in bed right now. The moment I saw you, heard your voice and saw your eyes I knew the connection was there the moment our hands touched. I too want to see where this goes." Randy kissed her deeply on the lips again and smiled at her once the kiss broke.

"I can be rough around the edges sometimes, blunt like there is no tomorrow. Yet I am faithful, caring and loving. I may be gone a lot but I am cutting back on my travel." Randy said

"I'm blunt as well. I am loving, caring but most of all faithful. Now where does this leave us, with your divorce?" Raleigh asked

"It will be final at the end of the week. I have already transferred her money, I have to get the title to her and in her name and take my name off the title to the house. I would love to sell this house." Randy said

"I know you would. I have a place where you can stay Randy." Raleigh said and pulled Randy down into her arms and kissed him deeply on the lips and that led them to making love again.

They both fell asleep after making love the third time and were completely wrapped up in each other's arms. Randy couldn't sleep anymore and slowly got up and grabbed a shower he was completely happy. After getting dried off he dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and headed down to the kitchen where he walked into Olivia cooking, and John helping.

"When did you two arrive?" Randy asked as he sat down at the island

"Right as we saw your naked ass carrying some chick up to your bedroom." John said quietly

"That would be my girlfriend Raleigh Conners. Also my realtor." Randy said with a smirk on his face. "I have never felt a connection with anyone like I do with her. I never had this connection with Tessa."

"Then go with it and make yourself happy you deserve it." Olivia said and smiled at Randy

"I agree with my wife. Go take her clothes to her and wake her up as supper is about ready." John said. Randy flipped his best friend off and walked into his office and grabbed all the clothes that were flung about and smiled at the memory of what took place in his office. And walked upstairs to find Raleigh wrapping the sheet around her and looking for her shirt.

"Hey sweetie." Randy said as he shut the door behind him again

Raleigh looked up and smiled at Randy and crossed the room and grabbed her bra from Randy and kissed him. "I wondered where you went."

"Sorry I couldn't sleep anymore, I got up took a shower and put on my shorts and walked down my best friend and his wife are here they made supper and know you are here. You will love Olivia Cena." Randy said quietly as he watched Raleigh get dressed.

"I can't wait to meet them. Can please borrow a shirt of yours?" Raleigh asked Randy just smiled and walked into his closet and pulled down his favorite shirt and handed it to Raleigh to wear. After she slipped her jeans on and his shirt they walked down hand in hand.

"Hey babe I want you to meet Olivia and John Cena. My two best friends. Guys this is Raleigh Conners." Randy introduced them

"Hi Olivia John its nice to meet you. Can I help in the kitchen?" Raleigh asked

"I like you already. Boys get out of the kitchen." Olivia said and smiled at Raleigh who just smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Raleigh." John said and the boys left the room. Randy smiled at Raleigh and Olivia and they left the kitchen.

"What do you need help with Olivia?" Raleigh asked

"Just frosting the cake it never turns out how I want it to." Olivia said

"I can handle that. How long have you and John been married?" Raleigh asked as she pulled and tied her hair back then washed her hands and started to frost the cake.

"We have been married for almost 3 years. When I met John it was an instant connection and we have been together since. I love him so much. What do you do for a living I think Randy told me and how old are you?" Olivia asked

"I am 32 and I am a realtor here in St Louis. I had a instant connection with Randy as well. I can't wait to see where this goes." Raleigh stated quietly "I have never had a connection like that Olivia."

"I can see that. Randy said he had the same connection when he walked down here. I think he was surprised to see us here, we said we would be here for supper. I made the cake yesterday while I was here but John wanted another one on top of it so we made the second one when we arrived and I had him frost the middle but I can't frost the outside without tearing the cake up make sense?" Olivia asked

"Yes it does. My mom is a cake decorator and I learned from her. Always wait till the cake is completely cool and make sure the frosting is stirred up really well and after you frost the edges pipe the inside of it all. I just did a cake yesterday with her." Raleigh said and pulled her phone out of her back pocket and showed Olivia.

"Oh that is amazing. I know who to go to for cakes. We do a lot for the WWE as well. Well Vince has them done not me but with birthdays we do a lot of them." Olivia said

"That was beautiful."

"I will tell my mom that was for a wedding last night." Raleigh said as she went back to frosting the cake.

While the girls were talking, Randy and John were doing the same thing while packing more of his things. "This seems unreal Randy, you should have fought for the house." John said

"I know John, but let me ask you this. Do you want to constantly walk into a room a memories come flooding back each time. I want no I have to move on and I am going to with Raleigh. It was over with Tessa nearly a year ago. We had been going through the motions. I wont do that again." Randy said as he put the last of the pictures of him and his dad together in the box with the rest of the family pictures of just him and his family.

"You have my full support Randy. I like Raleigh she isn't afraid to ask to help, she seems really sweet caring and faithful and loyal. Which is what you need in your life. Not someone who only wants to make herself happy. Tessa wasn't that for you." John said

"I agree on what you said about Tessa. I have to find a place to live." Randy said

"And am sure that Raleigh will help with that man." John said and the boys just laughed. "After we eat Livi and I will head out for the night."

"Let's go see what we are having for supper. I thought I saw a cake." Randy said

"You did. I hope Livi did okay frosting it." John said "She hates frosting cakes."

"She is a good baker and a good cook." Randy said as they walked into the kitchen and saw the cake was still being frosted by Raleigh while Olivia put the final touches on supper and set the table smiled up at John who kissed her lightly on the lips.

"John will you get the chicken out of the oven please and I will get the mashed potatoes on the table and the veggies." Olivia stated

John did as he was asked and soon the four were sitting down to supper and they got to know Raleigh better and Olivia really like here and kicked Randy under the table and nodded her head in approval and smiled at Randy. After supper was over and cleaning up John and Olivia headed out for the night. Randy wrapped his arms around Raleigh from behind and kissed her neck as it was pulled up. Raleigh moaned as he nipped at her skin on her neck.

"Take me Randy." Raleigh said as Randy led them through the house after he locked up and set the alarm. Randy stripped himself and Raleigh stripped her clothes back off and soon they were back in love making love to each other screaming out their releases.

The next day came quick for the new couple. Randy's cell phone was ringing loudly in his ear and he wasn't a happy camper about that. "What?" he snapped.

"Do not snap at me Randal." Tessa snapped back

"What do you want Tessa?" Randy asked as he kissed Raleigh on the lips and climbed out of bed and pulled his shorts on and walked downstairs and started the coffee.

"I was calling to make sure you were packing and not hung over like you were when we moved into the house. You were no help to me then." Tessa stated.

"Actually I believe what I do is no longer your concern and yes I am packing and I will be gone by the time you come home. But don't expect to have much left. As you forget it was my hard earned money that furnished the house you wanted to keep." Randy told her.

"Ugh you make me so mad Randy. I am so glad we are over." Tessa said

"Same here. Don't call me again." Randy stated and hung up on her as he felt arms ago around his waist. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. Everything okay?" Raleigh asked as Randy turned around in her arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah she just called to see if I was packing and not hung over, like I was when we moved in here." Randy said with a small laugh.

"Nice Randy. What are you going to do?" Raleigh asked as she sat up on the counter and Randy stood between her legs and kissed on the lips and pulled away and smiled at her.

"I need to find a place to either store things or a move in ready house. It can be a rental for now till I find the house I want. But I am taking the furniture that I want and all. Leaving the bed here and all. I don't want it after being married to her." Randy said

"We can find something for you Randy I am sure of it. I know a house you will like. I need to run home come with me." Raleigh said with a smile on her face. Randy kissed her gently on the lips and nodded his head in agreement and said they would go get breakfast after she changed. Raleigh told Randy to grab a set of clothes and he could just get cleaned up with her. The drive wasn't long and they were pulling into Raleigh's driveway and she pulled into the garage. Randy was just impressed with the outside of the house.

"Nice babe." Randy said as he walked around and helped Raleigh out of the car and she unset the alarm and shut the door behind Randy.

"How about I give you a grand tour." Raleigh said and held out her hand for Randy to take. Randy took her had and smiled at her while she led him through out the entire house and she was right yesterday when they were talking about kind of house Randy wanted and it was hers.

"I love the house. It's perfect." Randy said.

"I told you it was perfect babe. Here is my bedroom" Raleigh said as she opened her bedroom door and Randy was just impressed the room was a light blue with black trim and very relaxing. Raleigh's bed was a king and done very nice it was a canopy bed with curtains that would make it darker in the room. Randy walked into the bathroom and it was like he described and what he wanted in a house.

"I love this house baby. It's perfect. I can see why you wont sell." Randy said as he brought Raleigh into his arms. Randy was falling in love with her, he knew that his marriage to Tessa was over months in advance he was just going through the motions with her and in the end it was finally done.

"What is on your mind Randy?" Raleigh asked as she started the water in the huge tub and started to strip once it was filling.

"I know my marriage was over months ago, that we were just going through the motions, yes it still hurts like hell that it failed, but in one way I am happy it did. I never would have met you." Randy said

Raleigh held out her hand and Randy helped her into the steamy water. "Join me?" Randy couldn't help but smile even more and stripped out of the clothes he had on and Raleigh lifted up and he slid in behind her and brought her to his chest.

"I have never had a connection with Tessa like the way I have with you. I am falling in love with you Raleigh." Randy said quietly. Raleigh turned in his arms some and smiled at Randy and kissed his jaw line.

"I know what you mean Randy. We have this connection and I have never had that with anyone before either. I will admit this now. I am falling in love with you as well. I want to try us are you okay with that?" Raleigh asked

"I am baby. I'm not always home but I will make time to be home, you can join me on the road if you could as well. I am out for 6 weeks to find a place to live, to spend it with family and also with you." Randy said

"I can make time to go on the road when you make your return." Raleigh said "I know the perfect place but once again I am not selling." Raleigh said and Randy just smiled.

"I love this house, but I also want something of my own, that I decided what goes in it. Where things go, how its decorated. Does that make sense?" Randy asked as he started to massage Raleigh's shoulders.

"Yes it does. Do you want to live in the city or out of it a bit?" Raleigh asked

"I would like to stay within the city limits maybe a bit further out in something that is just being developed. Anything like that around?" Randy asked

"Yes I know the perfect place. I got it from Olivia that they are wanting to move to St Louis as well am I right?" Raleigh asked

"Livi was born and raised in St Louis right along side me. We were best friends as well. We drifted apart then, one day she met John who is my best friend and brother to me as well. The rest is history. Married for 3 years and majorly in love with each other." Randy said

"I could tell. They are perfect together." Raleigh said with a smile on her face. Randy's hands started to roam Raleigh's body as they cupped her breast and he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples that were standing up in the soapy water. Raleigh let her head roll back onto Randy's shoulder as she let out a low moan. Randy rubbed her nipples again and let his right hand wander down her slick body and start to massage her pussy and slid a finger around her clit.

"Oh God Randy." Raleigh moaned as she moved her hips to what Randy's finger was doing to her clit as he massaged it.

"Feel good baby?" Randy asked quietly as she slipped her hand between their bodies and she started to rub him "Hm baby that feels good."

Raleigh drained the tub, he stood up and then helped up Raleigh and straight into his arms. "Take me Randy"

Randy picked up Raleigh and laid her on her bed and slid into her pussy with a powerful thrust. Both crying out in pleasure as Randy held her leg against his waist and rocking his hips, kissing as they made love to each other. "God you feel amazing baby."

"So you do so huge and hard god you completely me baby." Raleigh moaned as Randy started to pound in and out of her soaked pussy soon they were crying out in their releases. Randy kissed Raleigh and pulled out. After taking a joint shower they got cleaned up. Randy was checking messages on his phone while Raleigh was doing her make up and he had one from his mom and decided to call her back.

"Hello" Elaine answered

"Hi mom you called." Randy said

"I did. I have been to the house and you aren't home but your truck is in the garage." Elaine said as she walked back into her house.

"Sorry mom, I am out looking at land to build on with Raleigh." Randy said her name with passion. Elaine could hear it and smiled he was happy his voice had a lift in it that it did the day before and she had also talked to Olivia and knew of Raleigh.

"It's okay dear. I take it this is the realtor that John was telling me of. I can hear it in your voice Randal you can't deny you have a connection with her can you?" Elaine asked as she poured herself some iced tea.

"I could take John out for that. But yes mom I have a connection with her and I am falling in love with her as well, she is with me too. I never had that with Tessa. We had been going through the motions for months maybe even a year. I want to see where this goes with Raleigh." Randy stated as he looked outside it was so peaceful.

"I am happy for you Randal. I want you happy again if she makes you happy go for it dear. Make yourself happy. I can understand that dear about going through the motions. Bring her to supper tonight I would love to meet her as will your dad. John and Olivia are coming." Elaine said

"Let me ask her mom. I will call you back later. I love you mom thanks again." Randy said as he saw Raleigh coming down the stairs and he just smiled.

"You look very relaxed Randy." Raleigh said as she walked into her kitchen.

"I am. Part of it is because of you, part of it is because I can finally move on with my life and be happy again. I was so unhappy for so long." Randy said "I thank you for that Raleigh." As he followed her into her kitchen.

"You are welcome honey. Now what do you have to ask me?" Raleigh asked as she grabbed her folder that had a list of properites in it and looked through it for a minute and saw that one of the more expensive developements had land up against trees and also houses for sell.

"I was talking with my mom. John opened his mouth and told of us and how happy I was. She asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. Will you please come?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will. I found a place that is perfect for you to build on. Its in a pricy developement but it has trees and its 3 arces and the house next to it is being built as well, its a show home and I think it would be perfect for John and Olivia there are some other house that are being built as well out there. Care to take a look?" Raleigh asked

"I will do that. Want me to call John and Olivia and they can meet us at my house and then go from there?" Randy asked.

"That works for me." Raleigh said as they headed out of the house. John and Olivia met Randy and Raleigh back at Randy's house. Soon the four were headed to the development and after meeting the realtor who was handling the properties they headed headed to see the land that Raleigh thought was perfect for Randy and he agreed and decided to buy it and build his dream home. While they were looking the property, the other realtor took John and Olivia to see a few places that could be customized to their liking and they talked after seeing a house they both fell in love with and bought it as well through Raleigh. After talking it over Raleigh offerred her house to Randy to live in and he agreed while the house was being built. Raleigh even opened up her house to John and Olivia when they coming to shop for the house.

That night at supper only showed both Randy and Raleigh that they were meant for each other and by the end of the night they were wrapped up in bed again after making love to each other. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. The next few weeks passed quickly, Randy was finally completely moved out of the house he used to share with Tessa and left his keys on the counter and the title to the house his name taken off of it, the loan paper work his name was also taken off of it, her car title, his name taken off of it. All the insurance his name was now off of it. Randy decided to leave the furniture and shop for new.

Raleigh was up before Randy one morning, she was up and working from home and smiled when she saw Olivia walk into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie did you sleep good?"

"Good morning Rae, yes I did, thank you so much for letting us stay. Even though John has gone back out on the road. I thank you for it." Olivia said

"You are most welcome you two are more than welcome to always stay here till your house is finished. Randy finally had finalized the plans to his dream house and asked me to make it my dream house with him as well. I agreed. I love him so much." Raleigh said

"I can see that. I am happy for you both. Randy told me that the other day that he was going to ask you to build your dream house. Although I love this house as well." Olivia said "Randy loves you as well."

"I do as well. I knew a few people who are always asking me to sell. After the house is done I will finally sell it. I love his family, they are so nice, his mom is a total sweetie, his dad is very nice and I see where Randy gets his natural talent in the ring from, and I am in love with his family and also Randy. I have never felt like that Olivia never." Raleigh said

"I understand completely. I felt the same with John." Olivia said "When is Randy breaking ground on his house?"

"Tomorrow. I can't wait. The builders are working with him closely and understand that he would like to have this done as fast as he can and I don't blame him." Raleigh said as she saw Randy walk down the stairs. Randy smiled at both girls and kissed Raleigh on the lips and hugged her. "What is wrong babe?"

"Nothing just didn't sleep good. I am headed on a run." Randy said "I love you babe."

"I love you too Randy." Raleigh said and he kissed her cheek and headed out on a run.

"Oh something is bothering him." Olivia said

"I can tell. I wonder what it is." Raleigh said

It was a few minutes later that Olivia's phone beeped and it was a message from Randy. ****_Everything is fine. Headed to buy something very sparkly for Rae can you take her shopping for supper tonight I am popping the question.**RKO_**

_**Love you too... Not as much as John though...Sure what time and where?** OLC_

**_**Love you babe good to know you love Cena not ME. Um Cheesecake Factory 6pm. Not formal but nicely dressed.** RKO_**

_**LMAO Okay I hear ya. Later. ** OLC_

"Rae what do you say about going shopping?" Olivia asked

"I would love too. Let me go get cleaned up and we can head out and grab breakfast how does that sound?" Raleigh asked as the girls headed back upstairs.

"Good let me get cleaned up too, we can go to the spa and do our hair and nails. Randy wants to take out out to dinner tonight." Olivia said

"Sounds like a plan." Raleigh stated. The girls quickly got cleaned up and headed out shopping and Raleigh found a really cute black dress that fit her perfectly and decided to buy some new shoes with it and then they headed to the spa to get their hair and nails done. It was close to 4pm when they arrived back at the house and Randy was all dressed up in a black shirt, black dress pants and a black tie that Raleigh wanted to tackle him and take him but she held off and got dressed and the two headed out to supper. After getting arriving at The Cheesecake Factory the two were quickly seated away from everyone else after ordering their drinks and what they wanted for supper Randy couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to ask Raleigh to be his for life.

"Earth to Randal." Raleigh said

"Oh what is it baby?" Randy asked

"You are distracted baby what is wrong?" Raleigh asked

"Nothing is wrong baby. I promise I am just amazed by your beauty. I love you sweetheart." Randy told her chickening out of popping the question as of the moment.

"Randy I love you too. You are my life and world now. I am so glad we met that day and now we are building a life together." Raleigh told him and smiled at him and sqeezed his hand since they were holding hands.

"You are my world my life and I am so glad we met and are building our lives togther as well. Raleigh from day one you made me feel at complete ease with you and you are always taking care of me before you take care of yourself. You have made me want to smile every day and look at things in a positive way. Thank you for that. You are my life and I want you in my life for years to come. Babe will you do the honors and become Mrs. Randal Orton?" Randy asked as he dropped to one knee and pulled out the diamond ring and held it up.

"Randy that is a very beautiful way to ask someone to marry you and yes I will do the honors and become Mrs. Randal Orton." Raleigh told him as he slipped the beautiful 3 carat diamond with Sapphires on each side "It's beautiful ring baby my two favorite jewels."

"When I saw the ring this morning I knew it was the one I was going to ask you to marry. I love you so much Raleigh Kristi Conners." Randy said quietly and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Randal Keith Orton." Raleigh said

That night as they headed home, Randy and Raleigh made love as an engaged couple. Soon they were planning their wedding and within six months they were now married and couldn't wait to start their lives together!

A/N: This was the fresh start that Randy needed.

~Kinley Orton


End file.
